


She Who Controls A Nation

by NonsensicalNonsensities



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Crack, Cuckolding, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fanart, Heterosexuality, Humor, Money kink, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonsensicalNonsensities/pseuds/NonsensicalNonsensities
Summary: Georgia is being wooed by two silver foxes. Which will she choose? It's not just the presidency on the line... It's her heart!
Relationships: Donald Trump/ Georgia, Donald Trump/ Joe Biden/Georgia, Georgia/Joe Biden
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	She Who Controls A Nation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The American People](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+American+People).



  
On a balcony in Atlanta, a beautiful woman with a body like the peach state, legs like a model, and bazongas like ripe jack fruits looked out onto the sunset.

Beneath her, 10,736,100 people waited on bated breath for her decision. Who would she choose? they wondered.

Donald J. Trump? An absolute all-around garbage fire of a human being, with more sexual assault accusations than real locks of hair.

Or Joe Biden? A centralist disguised as a democrat who, even with all his flaws, has managed to not be Donald Trump. 

She wondered this as she gazed out at the open sky when suddenly there was a knock at her door. She crossed the room to open it and on the other side was the 45th president of the United States: Donald J. Trump.

“Donald!” She said, “I wasn’t expecting you!” She looked nervous but ushered him in. He walked in wearing his full suit and tie and glanced around the room not paying much attention. She was relieved when he didn’t notice the stray tie on the floor. 

“I thought…. You were focused on Minnesota…”

"Sadly, she's no longer a 10," Trump said waving his arms around like he was playing the accordion. “Shes with Biden now, don’t worry I’m suing her.”

“Oh, that’s-”

“Let’s not talk about that now,” he said interrupting her,” you know what I came here for, “ he said and walked towards the bedroom.

“Donald no wait-” she called out but he had already opened the door.

Inside was the 47th vice president of the United States: Joe Biden. Donald gasped and staggered back.

“You’re sleeping with him!” Trump shouted and began to make his way to the front door.

“I’m- I’m just leading with him that’s all. I’ll be getting more ballots soon… things might change! Please don’t go, Donald!”

Donald swiveled on his heels and said “You cant lead us on anymore, you have to choose!” Biden came out of the bedroom dressed in a full suit and nodded his head surprisingly agreeing with Donald.

“Fine…” Georgia whimpered and studies both men, “I Choose-”

With both of them overflowing with the sweet nectar of white privilege they approached her before the first syllable had even flown out. She raised a manicured finger at them slowing their movements.

“As far as I’m concerned, we already have won this,” Donald said gesturing to her rocking bod.

Biden quickly piped in, “It’s not up to you Donald, we need to be patient and let her decide!” 

“It’s not up to me! The decision lies with my people!” She said one hand on her forehead and the other at the open balcony doors.

“No Georgia!” Biden called out suddenly,” you get a choice too.” From inside his jacket, Biden pulled out a box of new ballots.

“J-Joe?”

“You can decide your own destiny.” He said and extended the box to her.

“NO! Don’t you see Georgia he’s trying to steal you away from me! He’s using his illegal ballots to take you away from me!” Said Trump pulling her towards him by her parallelogram waist.

“Fine then,” she said and looked at them both. “ the one who gets my heart and my 16 electoral votes….. Is the one who can pleasure me the most.” The literal state said seductively.

Both of them dropped their pants immediately and from within pulled out two strange-looking plastic pistols, one red and one blue. They both aimed the devices at her and she gasped as they both made it rain. Cash shooting at her from all sides she gasped in ecstasy. Both candidates kept pouring more and more cash into the machines as Georgia’s room began to fill to the brim with cold hard cash. 

Soon the large hoard of money could not be contained and the three lovers were pushed out to the balcony. Georgia was covered in 100 dollar bills and she moaned in ecstasy at all the money the two had poured in. Soon they were three-way kissing on the terrace and fell into a lustful embrace. But Georgia knew that she would have to choose one and only one.

She quickly removed herself and stood up, the two pantsless men quickly doing the same.

“I only have one question…..” she paused thinking over her next words carefully.

“Do you love me?”

Both of the men stared at her gawking. Trump was the first to speak.

“I love your … upper body. And I promise not to talk about your massive plastic surgeries that didn't work." He said sincerely.

Biden was the next to speak, “Right here Georgia, with you, these are the final days, so keep that sense of empowerment with you. That sense of optimism. What we can do. What we will do. What we can overcome. What we will overcome. Together.”

She ran to embrace Biden knocking trump out of the way. He flipped over the railing and was never seen again. She and Biden kissed and held each other close.

“I choose you.” She said into his ear and they made love on the balcony. 

Somewhere close by an eyestalk of the associated press popped out of the building’s exterior and surveyed the scene. They quickly tallied 16 more electoral votes to Biden. Winning him the presidency and….. Georgia’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> "Well shit, that was so hot we have to give the votes to Biden now."  
> -The Electoral College
> 
> "Glad to know she's doing my namesake justice!"  
> -Kinge George II
> 
> "I was having a panic attack in my bedroom thinking about the election results but now I'm simping for an anthropomorphic state!"  
> -US Citizen #1389357325697
> 
> "Every single one of you is on a watchlist now."  
> -The FBI


End file.
